cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracer
*'Origins: United Kingdom ' *'Trained: Unknown' Features ' *'Futuretech XP-7 Pulse Pistols (2x, customized) ' *'Futuretech Chronal Accelerator ' *'Brown Jacket (bulletproof & Allied Nations patches) *'Spiky Hair (gelled everytime) ' *'Tanya Adams picture w/ her own signature in it (worn out) ' ' 'Tactical analysis *'Time Travel Master: '''One of the slick hero units of the whole Major Factions. '''Tracer '''is an light armed but hard to kill. Thanks to her body fused with Chronosphere molecules during the test flight *'Regenerating: Also, she can heal herself via time machine. Instead of going hospital. But, repeated use may injure the hero unit a little (due to her breakdown of molecules) *'Hey, they blocking my ability!: '''Her ability is not protected. Her '''Chronal Accelrator '''can be blocked by radioactive, tesla, microwave and railgun particles by 30 seconds. But the worse is, this increases damage when she is affected by it. So commander, watch this danger. It may harm your hero unit. *'Not widow anymore: '''When her kills are enough. Tracer will rewarded by '''XAR-16 Widow's Kiss Sniper/Assault Rifle instead of her dual Pulse Pistols. Increases damage and range. 'Lore' During the Paradox and Second American Civil War years. In 1965, in an airfield in Ottawa, Canada. An flight test was conducted by Allied Air Force ace and "364th Squadron Beater", Major Bayard Fournier, scientists of Infinity Ward Aeronautics and Futuretech Corporation, special delegates from Mediterranean Syndicate scientists and engineers and leaders of the Allied Air Force. Major Bayard will be flying the advanced plane that any nation tried to create it. The XS-2 Artemis Chrono-Air Superiority Fighter, an "special" upgrade from XS-1 Achilles planes, that Allied Air Force currently uses it. Although the flight test we're scheduled today. It was moved to other day after Major Bayard Fournier suffered an heart attack and died an minutes later. Much of the dissapointment of the scientist, engineers and Air Force Leaders. No choice, the Air Force leaders decided to find any late Major Fournier replacements for XS-2 Artemis testing. With over 2,300 applicants to 15 qualified. Only one has officialy qualified to enter the testing phase. Her name was Lena Oxton, native of the UK. Although Lena has lack of experiences in the war, she has little remarks (signed by her CO) like, "shot down an 2 Confederate Hawkers flying an captured and (Confederate) re-armed Yak dive bomber", "While riding an captured Hawker, she fragged 4 fellow Hawker including the ConFed ace, Cpl Michael Bay", "Shot down over 5 Rascal Dive Bombers and 1 Hawker that contained another ace, Sgt Orlando 'Obi-wan' Kenneth. With an M2 Browning, in an (damaged) air control tower in Union City" and more. Also remarked that her callsign is "Tracer" (as Confederate members called her due to ace-like ruthlessness like Fournier.) Cockney accented Lena has given a green light to test flight the advanced XS-2 Artemis (after passing several XS-1 Achilles flight test.) When the test flight was commenced in her hometown London, Lena was given an go signal to take off and test the chronal features of the plane. (That can teleport anywhere, an Infinity Ward scientist said.) With Tanya Adams, her personal hero from her childhood years. She was finally take off from the run-way. However, when the control tower called Lena to press the chronal teleportation button. As Lena pressed the button, the said chronal teleportation malfunctioned. Causing the plane to teleport anywhere. With Lena not sighted in the runways, hour later (as dedicated landing time set by Infinity Ward scientist.) She was never arrived in the base and many hours later, Lena was declared dead. Arguing within the Infinity Ward, Futuretech, Syndicate delegates and Air Force leaders. The Air Force leaders and (suggested) Futuretech and Syndicate delegates had decided to ultimately cancel their agreement of producing XS-1 Achilles and XS-2 Artemis. Due to that, the last 150 XS-1 units we're transported to the last Air Battalions that they requested. After that, Infinity Ward Aeronautics has declared their company as bankrupt and forced to merged with Angstrom Defense Company. 2 years later, Lena (and her damaged XS-2 Artemis plane) mysteriously crashed in the bridge near the Parliament Building. This crash calls the Air Force recovery team to recover to what it's left of XS-2 and Lena. They arrived, fiding that the presumed dead Lena was actually alive but severely injured (thanks to the crash). When they discovered this, they cordoned of the crash site. Carrying unconscious Lena and crashed XS-2. When Futuretech and Syndicate leading scientist researched Lena's body in undisclosed location. They eventually discovered that she has an permanent particles in her body, they called "Chronal Disassociation". Which means, she is an leaving ghost. (Which means, she can teleport from hours and even years, according to Futuretech and Syndicate scientists.) The symptoms of it was only one identified, being an ageless person. (After her body age was researched by scientist. And she was still 26.) and immuned to any disease. No choice, scientists have argued that Lena should be euthanized or placed her in Cyrogenic zone up until the solution was find out to her body. They decided to go "cyrogenic her up until we found the solution", Syndicate scientist say. They all agree. In 1968, an mysterious scientist was arrived. Only known by his name as "Dr Winston" (no name given, as per his privacy) and his assistant named "Dr John Connor" was arrived to create an device for Lena. The reward was given to Winston, if they sucessfully create an device that controls her CD state. She will leave the place and lived as an citizen or if it's failed, she will be euthanized. Threatened by their failure. Winston and John Connor worked hard to create an device that controls her telerporting state. Sooner or later, they created the device. They named it, the Chronal Accelerator. That controls her CD state. When it was tested to her. It was highly sucessful. And as per reward, she was free to go at last. 120 years later, Lena Oxton or publicly known as Tracer had done good to all of the people from "bad guys" (she said.) Like criminals, asassins and the GLA incursion of London. With her signature, blink. She can kill the "bad guys" faster than a speeding light. Wanted her popularly grow just like Tanya Adams of (almost-) dissolved Allied Nations and Minerva of European countries fame. She was immidiately joined the prestigious Freedom Company. There, she was making headlines of "how she kills her enemies with an 'blink' that no one can see." or "how she heals herself with an teleportation-thingy after she fought a group of ConFed militia in Montana." Oldest human still living with her body still aged 26 before the teleportation malfunction. Tracer will see it's day as the time master. But for now, she is spotted in GLA, New Yuri Republic or even Confederate Militia territories. Just to beat them up. With a blink. 'Known Activities' *Eliminate the whole New Republican Soldiers in a base. Also, she disable the JS-17 "Babushka" by killing the whole crew and disabling the engine. *Saved the group of Peacekeepers from a group of GLA cells in Syria. And, she kills the GLA commander with a blink. *Killed the famed sniper ace, Jarmen Kell in Lagos. Before he kills the Nigerian president. *In Northern California, she killed 75 Confederate Militiamen after she was chased by them. Also, the last fifteen we're killed by neck-break. Again, by an blink. 'Behind-The-Scenes' *Hey, based on a unit Overwatch unit with a same name. **In which, based on Tanya Adams on Red Alert 3 version. Albeit, Blizzard improving it. (Adding pulse bombs. Thanks to the Soviets (i'm joking).) **Or let's say. Players of RA3 (who used Tanya Adams) will be happy for this in the game of mixed Generals(main game with improved graphics.)-Paradox(Major and Minor factions, lore immigrant)-Rise Of The Red(Reality) Category:The Company's Chariot